


chapter one

by lailolstrash (orphan_account)



Series: Karter [1]
Category: Original Fandom - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, maybe smut, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lailolstrash
Summary: fluffy stuff for my bb grey because these characters are our children.





	chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy stuff for my bb grey because these characters are our children.

laaah


End file.
